


Breathe.

by Asaelia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Endgame, I'm so sorry, Other, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, also tony stark dies oops, but I had to write this, i love him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaelia/pseuds/Asaelia
Summary: Drifting alone in space might not be the worst way to go- after all, it's easier to say your goodbye's when you're surrounded by stardust.





	Breathe.

In. Out. In. Out.

One breath at a time.

They’re getting harder to draw, the oxygen is thinning, Tony can feel it.

 _You’re Iron Man,_ he thinks, _you’re made of gold, and titanium, and sheer strength. You can do this._

In. Out.

He thinks of Pepper, her beautiful eyes the colour of the sky, which can stare down the bravest of souls. He smiles.

  
_We won’t get that dream wedding after all._

_But I love you. Did you know that, Miss Potts? I love you more than I have loved anyone in my life._

In. Out.

His vision is blurring. He wants to close his eyes, but he can’t, not yet.

He thinks of Peter, with his chocolate curls and the light in his eye. He smiles.

_I won’t see you again, kid, but I don’t have to, to know that you’ll be everything you want to be- and everything I’m not._

In. Out.

The universe around him is changing colours. Gold light trickles into the blue, drop by drop, until the whole world seems to be illuminated. Gold becomes silver, he can see Rhodey’s face, hear his voice.

_I’m still pissed at you, Tones. You’re not getting away this easy._

He smiles.

In. Out.

He desperately wants to sleep now, to feel nothing more, to be free. But he’s not ready, not yet. He doesn’t close his eyes.

In. Out.

Silver melts into pinks and purples, into reds and oranges, into every colour of a glorious sunset. His mother sings a sweet lullaby. He doesn’t know what the words are, but he doesn’t have to. He knows they’re for him.

_It’s time to come home, dear._

Her smile was always so beautiful.

In. Out.

The colours are fading now. The end is coming near. Soft white floods his vision. It’s peaceful. It’s time to go.

In.

He closes his eyes. The white washes over him. All is still.

Out.


End file.
